


photoshoot

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, transboy pete, transgirl mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Michelle's first photoshoot since she came out. Pete comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> sweet prompt, anon. thx xo

Michelle frowned, looking herself in the mirror. She fluffed up her hair with one hand and pushed her bra up in the other. Michelle shook her head, sighing and pulled a loose t-shirt over her head.

The door downstairs unlocked and footsteps descending down the hall. “Michelle?”

It was Pete. Michelle grinned, tiptoeing down the stairs. She wrapped him up in a hug and smiled. “God, it’s so boring here without you.”

Pete laughed. “Don’t you have a photoshoot tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Michelle looked down, biting her lip, “I’m scared. I haven’t done one since, you know…”

Pete nodded, understanding immediately. She had only just transitioned last year and took a few years off to adjust and all. Pete had supported her all throughout-- after all he was transgender himself.

“I took the day off,” Pete smirked.

Michelle’s eyes widened. “You _didn’t._ ”

“I fucking did,” Pete grinned, “I gotta be there for your first photoshoot after coming out.”

Michelle groaned, scrubbing a hand through her hair. “Now I’ll have to try harder.”

“No, no, no,” Pete assured, “don’t think of it like that.”

Michelle laughed. “I’m trying, Pete.”

“I know you are,” Pete kissed the side of her face, “now come on, I’m gonna beat your ass at Monopoly.”

“What the fuck, Wentz,” Michelle perked up, “you’re on. I’m getting Boardwalk first.”

Pete gasped. “No way in hell.”

“Watch me.”

\--

The photoshoot was in the city which was about a thirty minute drive away and the shoot was at 10:30. They got into the car at about 9:30 because Michelle figured it’d be better to be early than late.

“You think the clothes’ll be okay?” Michelle asked, fiddling with her fingernails, “like, fashionable?”

“Hey, hey,” Pete laughed, “stop playing with your nails you’re gonna chip them. And _yes_ they’re professionals.”

Michelle stared at her nails. She’d gone to this expensive-ass place (Pete made her go, blame _him_ ) and her nails looked perfect-- like even all the black polka dots looked all the same shape and size.

Michelle didn’t know how they did it.

“Shit, you’re right,” she put her hands in her lap, “I’m just so worried.”

“They’re professionals, come on,” Pete said, rolling his eyes.

Michelle bit her lip. “It’s just--I’m nervous.”

“Nervous?” Pete asked, “how so?”

Michelle mumbled something under her breath.

“Speak up, Michelle,” Pete said softly.

“They know I’m, um, trans right?” Michelle asked.

Pete nodded. “Of course.”

“I’m afraid of the feedback,” Michelle admitted, sighing, “you know, I'm not Mikey anymore. There'll be transphobes and shit.”

“I know what you’re saying,” Pete sighed, “but it’s something you’re going to have to live with dealing your whole life. It takes a little getting used to.”

Michelle nodded at him, wide-eyed.

“It was hard for me,” Pete continued, “people at work used to tease me and talk about me behind my back. I got used to it, though.”

Michelle blinked at him, frowning. “I understand that, but like, you’re not a model. People have a higher standard of beauty, y'know?”

Pete laughed. “Nah, you’re right, I’m not hot enough to be a model.”

“Hot enough in my opinion,” Michelle countered, nudging Pete’s shoulder.

“You can stop stressing, okay?” Pete said. They were nearly there to the studio, “if anything, you have at least one person cheering you on.”

Michelle turned pink and smiled warmly. “God, Pete, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Pete parked the car. “I don’t know what I’d do without _you_ ,” he opened the car door, “now come on, we don’t wanna be late.”


End file.
